


1 vs. 1000: Dynasty Warriors

by InerrantErotica



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: A love letter to a game series that no one is talking about, Dynasty Warriors. My goal is to translate the over-the-top violence and craziness of the game mechanics into over-the-top sex. Consider this a fun and silly parody of an already silly game series.





	1. Invasion of Wei - Wang Yi & Wang Yuanji

**Author's Note:**

> The Three Kingdoms period, made famous by the Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel, has well over a thousand recorded historical personalities. The latest incarnation of Dynasty Warriors brings to life 90 of them. In TV adaptations, even main characters are often introduced with a caption showing their name. It's not as intrusive as it sounds.
> 
> While I do not want to shirk from the responsibility of physically describing the characters in a scene, due to the sheer amount of individuals I may have to reference and depict in rapid succession- it is my desire to offer a hyperlink on a character's name the first time they are introduced in a chapter. Unfortunately, that's impossible on Ao3, so if you would like to read this work with the links, please view it on Hentai Foundry at this link; https://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/InerrantErotica/32914/1-vs-1000-Dynasty-Warriors
> 
> Though I will do my best to properly depict the eccentric and (in my opinion) unique personalities of the characters involved, it is my hope that being able to instantly reference the Koei wiki will quickly jog the reader's memory and put a face to the name for my readers- something especially difficult when you're unfamiliar with Chinese names!
> 
> Now I don't imagine you'd go to Ao3 for any sort of historical context, but I feel obliged to establish that this story will follow something resembling one of the 'Hypothetical' routes seen in Dynasty Warriors 8. Consider it a most bizarre playthrough of the game where some characters were rescued from certain death and crucial battles swung the opposite way. If you're familiar with the period or the games, assume nothing! If you're unfamiliar, you'll be on even ground with everyone else! ;)
> 
> I know not many people are into Dynasty Warriors anymore and this story is likely not going to be very popular, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless! If nothing else, there will be gratuitous smut abound!

Victorious at the battle of Fan Castle, Shu put aside its differences with Wu at Lukou and captured Chang An in a daring raid later that year. With their Nanman and Wu allies, they conquered Luoyang and cornered Cao Cao in his home territory of Xuchang. Now surrounded on three sides and with no one to help them, defeat seems almost inevitable for Wei...

Three men stood around a large table with a map of China in the center. The overwhelming majority of it was colored green in the west for Shu, red in the south for Wu, and just a tiny slice of blue to the northeast for Wei.

"It appears that the enemy outnumbers us ten to one. I'm afraid might alone will not decide this battle." Jia Xu said, shaking his head and pressing his weight upon both his palms flat on the table. With a goatee and a purple turban obscuring his hair, he was quite a contrast to the handsome men at his left and right.

The blonde haired Guo Jia scratched his cheek as he murmured aloud, "And the enemy have the strategists Zhuge Liang, Pang Tong, Xu Shu, Jiang Wei, Lu Su, and Lu Xun. All it would take is for just one of them to see through our plans."

"Against such odds, how can the men of Wei hope to stand a chance?" asked Sima Yi, gesturing with frustration with his horsehair whip.

"The men of Wei, huh?" Jia Xu said, turning away from the table and stroking his goatee. He thought for a moment and then whirled around, "Gentlemen." He widened his arms, palms up to the heavens, "I have a strategy."

Wei Main Camp, outside Xuchang

 

"Sima Yi. Would you care to explain to me why are we abandoning the castle to attack Liu Bei’s vanguard? It's suicide." Prince Cao Pi narrowed his eyes as he groused to the strategist. In his father Cao Cao's absence, he led the forces of Wei against their enemies.

The strategist patted his whip with a sly smile and nodded, "So vastly outnumbered, attacking is the last thing they will expect from us. Besides, Lord Jia Xu has a plan to deal with them- the thirty first of the thirty six stratagems!"

Cao Pi harrumphed in reply. He turned away to look at the soldiers preparing themselves for battle. Veterans and rookies alike, some who had been with his father from the beginning. Others were just coming in on their own, fresh faced recruits who had never yet tasted battle... Elsewhere in the camp, Guo Jia and Jia Xu stood opposite Wang Yi and Wang Yuanji.

"Lady Yi, Lady Yuanji." Guo Jia said with a pleasant smile and a melodic voice, "For this battle, I must ask that you... leave behind your weapons."

Though it was Jia Xu's devious plan, clearly the much more handsome Guo Jia was deemed a more suitable voice to proffer it to the two women. The other strategist went up to relieve them of their weapons without saying a word. Best leave the glib talk to the bishonen strategists.

Wang Yuanji looked at him suspiciously and then nodded, "Very well." She approached Jia Xu and gave him her throwing knives, which he bundled up and took in one hand, leaving the other free for Wang Yi's twin trishulas. 

"To defeat that man and have my vengeance... I will do whatever is asked of me." The short-haired brunette Wang Yi said, looking back Guo Jia.

"Very well. Our forces will attack the Shu vanguard. However, this will leave us exposed to a pincer attack on the western and eastern paths." Guo Jia said, his voice like silk, "You two must go... alone, to capture the bases there and hold off the enemy's flanking maneuver."

Wang Yuanji looked over at Wang Yi, who continued to face straight ahead, no doubt fantasizing about murder again... The blonde began to protest, "Forgive me for questioning your judgement but... How are we supposed to fend off the enemy without our weapons? Some sort of trick? A nighttime raid?"

Guo Jia uncomfortably smiled and shook his head, "Not quite..."

"We are to go by ourselves?" Wang Yi asked, her voice hinting at a concern for the tactical merit of the plan and not her own safety, "With no reinforcements?"

"Yes, well... you see..." Guo Jia reached up and scratched the back of his head, closing his eyes and smiling affably, "There are certain... battle strategies that a man simply... is not able to accomplish. Some techniques are... only..."

"It's your bodies!" Jia Xu interrupted, coarse as always. He tapped his cheek as he approached them, "Up until now, all of our tricks and martial prowess has failed. We don't need you to defeat the enemy on the flanks- just... keep them occupied for a while. It's something only you two can be trusted with."

"Oh." Wang Yi and Wang Yuanji said in unison.

"It-it's all in accordance to military principle." Guo Jia assured them with a nervous laugh.

All around them, troops were running around the camp in preparation for the operation. It seemed like the assault was going to happen whether they agreed to this plan or not. If that was the case... a lot of men were depending on their efforts.

The two women brought their fists into their palms out in front of their chest and bowed their heads in salute, “As you command.”

“Excellent!” Guo Jia shook his fist resolutely, "We're depending on your efforts."

Western Path

Wang Yi departed from the main camp alone, running a hand through her short brown hair. Things truly must have been dire for them to resort to this… but she was a warrior and would not balk at any sacrifice for the Kingdom of Wei.

Especially if it meant coming closer to her most hated of enemies…

The wind picked on the mountain pass, blowing her cape away from her. She was dressed in a skirt with armored plates on her hips and shoulders, a resplendent belt and choker all colored the deep blue of her kingdom and identifying her unmistakably as an officer of Wei.

She was a pale beauty, with an almost ghostly seriousness to her face and a slender body. Her deep cut armor revealed an alluring cleavage that was in such stark contrast to the darkness of her attire.

It seemed as if Shu's forces already set up bases up ahead. Their green banners raised up high over palisade walls of sharpened wood. The fort blocked off the whole western pass and she couldn’t help but think of how useful a grappling hook might be right about now…

The only way through, conventionally, was to defeat the gatekeeper and then the base commander after that. It only got annoying after the hundredth time. She approached the gate with a stoic face and a steady gait.

“W-w-who goes there!?” The gatekeeper asked, clutching his spear hard at the sight of an unknown adversary. He was nothing more than a peasant wearing a bandana over his head and roughspun clothes. Around him stood seven men with shields and swords ready to assemble into formation for his protection.

“I am Wang Yi, officer of Wei.” She said plainly and unemotionally, lifting her hands up to show them that she was unarmed.

The Shu soldiers’ eyes widened and they all looked at each other for some kind of confirmation about what to do next. None of them had ever received orders about what to do in this situation. They were, after all, expendable cannon fodder. Running into an enemy officer meant their life expectancy could be measured in seconds.

“Why isn’t she attacking?” They all began to murmur and inquire amongst themselves, “She wouldn’t come to surrender, would she?” "Why would she give up to us without a fight?" “Isn't she Lord Ma Chao’s most hated enemy?”

She instantly glared at the man who dared mention that wretched boy’s name. Her eyes had an audible sharpness to them and the soldier recoiled away in terror like he'd seen a demon.

“I’m not surrendering.” She said, resuming the cool and dispassionate delivery of her words.

They now surrounded her, seven men with their swords at the ready. A bunch of peons… She could have taken them out in an instant, even unarmed. Yet that wasn’t part of the battleplan. She had to obey her orders for the sake of her Kingdom... and revenge.

One of the guardsmen cautiously poked his sword at her, its point only slightly depressing the fabric of her clothes. Seeing her completely unfazed, the gatekeeper hoisted his spear up and reached out with his hand and prodded her just below the breast with his fingers… her eyes darted down to his fingers but she made no overt response. Another timid poke at her rib and she found her patience wearing thin... 

The gatekeeper then spread his fingers and went all in- cupping her breast through her armor. To their shock, she made no effort to stop them at all!

“Is she… offering herself to us?” One of them excitedly asked, both afraid and aroused at the possibility.

Wang Yi turned her head to the side and closed her eyes as they all crowded around her and started running their hands along her body. They all started to murmur various admiration, “I’ve never seen the enemy officer up close before…” “She doesn’t seem so scary without her weapons.” “Her skin is so pale and soft!”

Each of them began to sport prominent erections in their trousers. When Wang Yi furtively opened her eyes again, her gaze was drawn down to them. She lowered her hands, which at first sent all the men shrinking away in fear… Before they drifted down to cup the bulges of the two men closest to her.

They all gasped in unison at the sudden brazenness of their adversary- then their explorations intensified. She reached into their pants and grabbed hold of two stiff rods. Before long, Wang Yi was surrounded by eight hard cocks in a formation around her. Those who were not so fortunate as to receive a handjob from the pale beauty all started to stroke themselves in anticipation.

One of the men she held started to groan, and Wang Yi sensed weakness. “Hm?” She looked over at him, “Is that all you have?”

Evidently it was. All it took was for the melancholy beauty to directly address him and he started to cum, shooting thick ropes of semen onto her thighs and skirt. The other cock in her hand soon followed, spraying hot cum over her waist and thighs. Quickly, the remaining six all joined their comrades in orgasmic bliss, helpless but to blow their loads as they stood around her in a circle.

A few spurts made it as high as her stomach, but most were laid across her forearms, hips, thighs, and knees. Arcing ropes of cum criss-crossed and painted her lower body. Where it landed on the metal of her scale mail armor, the gooey substance slid and dripped down to the next segments or oozed into ornate crevices. Where the hot spunk hit the fine navy blue silk of her clothes, it darkened the fabric wherever the thick goo accumulated. The two guards in her hands collapsed first, followed moments later by their brethren.

Wang Yi was left covered from the waist down in their pleasure. She lifted her hands up and looked down at her palms- slick and shiny with the fruit of her labors… The gate opened up, revealing two dozen soldiers behind it, each wide-eyed and already aroused at the sight of the dripping woman before them.

Turning her head up to face this new obstacle, Wang Yi idly wondered how her comrade was doing…

Eastern Path

“Do you need me to instruct you?” Wang Yuanji asked, putting one hand on her hip and sighing. She was an amber-eyed blonde with a serious expression much like her companion, but was more uptight about following rules and regulations than she was about exacting bloody murder. Her attire was a blend of whites and light blues, flowing skirts and armored shoulder guards. 

Yuanji stood before the enemy general Pan Zhang, a minor officer of Wu with a rather… generic face and armor that only served to distinguish him from the average soldier. All around them both were dozens of Wu footmen squaring off to help their master in battle.

“What?” N-no!” The officer shook his head, “I know exactly what to do in a situation like this!”

He thrust his halberd into the ground and strode right up to her. Standing a whole foot over her, the bearded warrior had biceps as big as her thigh and a much darker complexion, “I... order you to get on your knees!”

“As you command.” The blonde woman demurely replied with a nod, patting down her skirt and kneeling down with her hands on her thighs and the soles of her feet facing the sky.

“Men!” Pan Zhang cleared his throat, “I will show you how we deal with an enemy officer like this…”

“I’m sure you will.” Yuanji politely smiled. Detecting sarcasm evidently wasn't one of Pan Zhang's strong suites.

A moment later, the Wu officer had removed his ornate lower armor and dropped his trousers to the ground. They hit the earth with a dramatic upkick of dust.

“Hmm.” Wang Yuanji poked her lips and tilted her head as his cock flopped out in front of her, thick and dark and hard as an iron rod. It was bigger than the average soldier's, of course... but even so, she wasn't impressed.

“I’ll deal with you in a single blow.” The disciplinarian declared, batting her amber eyes up at him with a modest ladylike smile. Not a moment later, Wang Yuanji wrapped her lips around his sensitive head and pushed forward in one fluid motion until her nose pressed up against his groin.

“W-what!? I won’t be so easi-oooaagghh!” Pan Zhang’s buttocks clenched and his words devolved into moans as he immediately began to pour hot cum down the noblewoman’s mouth. She closed her eyes and softly hummed, her slender throat coaxing him of all he was worth. Stream after stream shot out past her tongue as it wiggled between her bottom lip and his throbbing manhood. 

When his orgasm receded, the general fell backwards- his manhood slipping out of her mouth with a wet pop! Down Pan Zhang went like a sack of bricks, knocked unconscious. Wang Yuanji idly thought that she might have been able to just as easily accomplish that with her throwing knives too but… things were bound to get tougher from here on out.

“G-general!” One of his lieutenants cried out, throwing his weapons to the ground and literally tearing his pants off of his legs, “I’ll avenge you!”

“Oh?” She replied, arching an eyebrow as she rubbed a trickle of semen off of her chin with the back of her hand, “Do you think you can do it? Come on then. Show me.”

Western Path

Already eighteen of the two dozen base defenders lay on the ground in various states of undress- all of them emptied of their vital essences. Wang Yi walked forward over a man with her hands out to her sides and her fingers menacingly splayed wide. A slick coating of semen adorned her whole lower half, though a few errant strands were hanging off of her jaw and ear… it was thickest between her fingers on her palms, a constant drip of cum falling to the earth.

The base commander looked to his left and right at his comrades- all of them with their pants around their ankles. “D-don’t come any closer!” He nervously warned, “I’ll defend this base with my life!”

“I don’t need your life.” The woman huskily replied as she strode up to him.

From the chest up, it might have appeared as if she plunged some terrible blade through his chest. The commander groaned and shut his eyes in anguish, reaching out in front of him and grabbing Wang Yi's shoulders for support. Of course, she held not some mighty sword in her hand but his shaft instead- and instead of killing him, she brought him to orgasm in an instant. He painted her skirt wet… and all of the soldiers' semen was starting to slide down and accumulate at the hem- making it heavy and slick against her smeared thighs.

As if suddenly struck by a potent shockwave of Wang Yi’s fearsomely sexy aura, the remaining soldiers all came as well. Just from the sight of her, it seemed, they fell on their backs and began spurting like lewd water fountains.

The other side of the gate opened and the Wei's avenging angel undid her sash to let it fall to the ground along with her thigh guards. It had grown quite heavy with all that spunk. Onwards to the next objective…

Eastern Path

Wang Yuanji’s ‘battle’ took her along the path to an apparent dead-end, blocked by a cliff in front of her, thick foliage to her left and a dead drop down on her right. Here she had cornered five remaining Wu soldiers, and behind her lay a trail of their countrymen, several dozen of them sighing happily and exhausted on the ground.

“Oh no!” One of the footmen cried out, “Here she comes!”

"No, I haven't come yet." She dryly corrected.

The thought hadn’t occurred to them to just pull up their pants… Wang Yuanji’s chin and slender jaw were slick with cum and spit- a little bit had even landed on the top of her breasts as well. She smiled out of the corner of her mouth and went at them in a dead sprint.

Three of the men huddled together in fear as she dropped to her knees and slid for another ten feet towards them. She slowed to a stop just at their feet and methodically took care of them, right to left. Wrapping her lips around a stiff cock and pumping her fist over it, she brought the first man to climax within seconds. She didn’t have the time to waste swallowing his whole load… so Yuanji withdrew from him the moment that first thick rope hit the back of her throat and started sucking on the second cock.

She was still jerking the first man off as he came, pouring hot cum over her blonde hair and the side of her face, painting an ear and a cheek. Before the first man had finished cumming, the second was in the throes of climax as well… and just like the first, she left him to finish on her face while she sucked off the last man and swallowed his load in its entirety. Both of her hands ushered the men towards her in unison- milking the two soldiers of all their cum. It left one side of her pleasant face relatively dry… and the other dripping wet with hot globs of spunk.

All three of them collapsed in exhaustion, leaving only two men of Pan Zhang's soldiers remaining to resist her.

Wang Yuanji smirked and snapped both of her fingers, ending with a pair of finger-guns at the stubborn pair. Without even being touched, they fell to the ground in a heap of pleasure like all the rest.

She got up and patted the dust of her thighs, looking up at the obstacle in front of her- that imposing cliff-face.

The blonde woman stroked her chin in thought- which was thoroughly still so glazed in spunk along with her throat and the top of her breasts. “Hmmmm. No way up yet.” She mused, “I suppose I’ll just have to wait for the situation to change.”

It was always so curious to her- the sometimes arbitrary conditions that would need to be met in order to advance a battle. If the enemy simply didn’t drop down convenient ladders or open up gates for their opponents to advance through, they might never lose a single engagement! How come no one had thought of that?

She licked her lips, scooping up just a little bit of extra, and walked over to a ledge off the side of the path. It provided a scenic view of the Center Path, where the main Wei army was advancing into the combined Shu-Wu Alliance. They were fighting a much more conventional battle, with swords and spears instead of blowjobs and orgasm-inducing finger-guns.

Despite the vast distances involved in these battles, information was always somehow relayed instantaneously to all the generals about their performance and the next objectives…

‘Pan Zhang and Cheng Ji’s pincer attack was interrupted! The Wei Army’s morale is increasing!’

A chorus of cheers erupted from the army below her and Wang Yuanji felt a little embarrassed. It seemed like Wang Yi was successful as well.

True to form, a rope ladder was suddenly unfurled out from the cliff off to her side.

Now she had a decision to make… the plan was just to thwart a flanking attack on their main force as they drive up the middle. This had already been accomplished. Yet just in front of her was a path to the Alliance’s main camp.

“If I could get there before the Army…” Wang Yuanji murmured to herself, “Yes. The epitome of martial excellence isn't winning every battle, but winning without fighting.”

As any good drill instructor ought to, Yuanji knew her Art of War! Of course... did Sun Tzu ever anticipate a situation like this? Onto the next phase of the battle then!

Little did she know, on the top of that cliff waiting for her were hundreds of fresh enemies, the crack troops of the Wu-Shu Alliance.

Western Path

Wang Yi had come to the same conclusion as she looked over the defeated officer laid out before her. Cheng Ji was sprawled out on the ground with a dumb smile on his face as the now barefoot woman dragged her toes down his cum-covered length.

When or how she lost her boots, she couldn’t know for sure. All that mattered now was that they were off, leaving her free to use them as another 'weapon' in her arsenal.

She stepped off of him and marched on towards the Alliance’s central camp. Her dainty pale feet barely made a sound as she walked… yet even so, every enemy soldier knew of her approach.

When she crested over a hill and had a clear path to the enemy camp in front of her, the way was blocked by a horde of enemy soldiers. Wu and Shu men alike crowded together so thickly that it was hard to tell where one man ended and the next began. They all leveled their weapons menacingly at her.

Wei’s avenging angel felt with some satisfaction that her power had now peaked… and she was ready to unleash it. With a surge of energy, Wang Yi darted up into the air and landed right in the middle of the mass of soldiers. She grabbed two men by the cocks and pushed them flat on their backs, pumping a torrent of spunk high up in the air with one fluid motion. With a shockwave of sexual energy, those nearby soldiers who were just a witness to this maneuver fell to the ground writhing with uncontrollable lust. It was practically raining men... who were themselves raining on her.

‘Wang Yi has defeated 100 enemies!’

Not yet finished, she left those two behind and dashed forth into another dense cluster of Alliance troops and sent them flying in ecstasy. Having cleared out the battlefield, there were a few stragglers left… “This feels great!” She exclaimed with a rare smile.

Wang Yi appeared before her next hapless victim and daintily reached out with her bare foot, pushing his manhood against his belly and rubbing it between her two biggest toes. His whole body shook in place as he came buckets like a waterfall over her pale foot. It oozed between her toes and across the bridge down to her instep. 

She planted her other foot on his chest and launched herself off of him like a springboard in the air, somersaulting until she reoriented in mid-air and dived like a rocket towards another opponent. In all the confusion, it seemed like she had picked out someone important- a general by the name of Huo Jun. On her meteoric descent back to the earth, she pushed him down onto the ground with her palms and scissored her legs around until she did a split over his face, covering him beneath her skirt.

With a haughty chuckle, Wang Yi reached out for his cock in front of her and began to pump rapid-fire as she forced him down with her fingers splayed out on his stomach. The mass of soldiers all began to spasm uncontrollably in sync with the assault. Her fist became a blur of action and the general came uncontrollably, thick helpings of semen gushing out until it covered her hands and his waist completely- not an inch of flesh or fabric could be seen beneath the geyser of cum.

‘Wang Yi has defeated 200 enemies!’ ‘Wang Yuanji has defeated 100 enemies! Wang Yuanji has defeated 200 enemies.’

“It seems like my rival is catching up…” The avenging angel of Wei mused with a soft hum of interest…

Somehow, reports of their deeds were reaching the rest of the army and she could hear their adulation even from all the way over here…

“You know, you actually possess of modicum of talent." Commander Cao Pi remarked.

“Ah, that was an impressive effort.” The bishonen strategist Guo Jia added, “I enjoy just watching you out there."

“Hmm... It seems the enemy has taken quite a liking to you." The sly Jia Xu muttered.

She was starting to actually feel something other than a thirst for vengeance...

Alliance Center Camp

The Wu-Shu Vanguard was headquartered in a large tent, where the joint commanders of their respective Kingdoms were standing over a table with a map of the battlefield out in front of them. Somehow being updated in real-time, it was showing a lot of hostile red and not a whole lot of friendly blue...

“Damn!” Guan Ping slammed his fist on the table and went over to retrieve his massive greatsword from a rack leaning against the tent wall, “They’re already at our front door!”

“What shall we do?” Sun Shangxiang asked, twirling a lock of auburn hair in her fingers.

The wild-haired warrior shook his head and sighed, “I was hoping to secure this position for father and the main army… but we’re going to have to retreat.”

From the east, west, and north they could hear the sounds of men shouting and fighting. Well… it sounded like fighting from one direction at least. The other two directions emitted a noise that resembled something else entirely. He left the tent and Sun Shangxiang followed him out.

“Lady Sun.” Guan Ping went up to the princess of Wu outside and put his hand on her shoulder, “Allow me to cover your retreat.”

“-and leave you to fend for yourself?” The young woman scoffed, “I’m the daughter of the tiger- I can fight as well as anyone!”

Ping shook his head, “You’re the lynchpin of this alliance… you’re too important to lose. Hey, let me be a hero just this once.”

She huffed and pouted, but saw the wisdom in his words and nodded her head- saluting him with her fist in her palm. Sun Shangxiang mounted her horse and galloped away just as Guan Ping strode out with his colossal sword to find Wang Yi approaching from his left and Wang Yuanji approaching from his right.

They left a trail of unconscious soldiers in their wake, stretching out all the way to the fortress' east and west gates.

“Just the two of you, huh?” He said, craning his neck and massaging it with one hand as he hefted his mighty sword onto his shoulder, “Well I- w-wuh?”

He stomped his foot and looked wide-eyed at the state of the two women approaching him.

Wang Yi’s lower half was completely drenched and Wang Yuanji’s face and chest were likewise dripping with the virile fruits of their endeavors. The avenger had a sadistic smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, while the disciplinarian’s demure smile was deceptively sweet for a woman whose face was covered in semen.

“Wh-where’s your weapons!?” Guan Ping demanded.

Yi had done away with her sash and thigh guards, while Yuanji seemed to have unclasped the choker keeping her top up. It hung around her waist, leaving her upper body clothed only in a sleeveless and backless dudou.

“How disappointing.” Wang Yi sighed as she marched up to him and sensually ran her hands over her body from chest to stomach, “You’re not the man I’ve longed to kill… nevertheless, I must accomplish my mission.”

“There is no escape from our duties.” Wang Yuanji lectured to Ping with a wagging finger, “We must simply fulfill them."

Guan Ping thrust his greatsword into the ground and flicked his nose, “I’ll never surpass my father beating on a pair of unarmed women like this. If this really is the way you want to fight, then...” He undid his belt and let his outer robes slide off of his body, revealing a sleek suit of tan and green armor beneath, "Let's rock!"

Wang Yi and Wang Yuanji looked at eachother, an audible sharpness glinting in their eyes, and together they rushed him. The blonde was a ranged fighter in ordinary circumstances… grappling with the son of the God of War wasn’t exactly playing to her strengths.

That is precisely why she went first as the decoy. Yuanji was still very agile and Guan Ping was used to fighting with a much larger weapon. She was slipped through his grasp and unlatched the harnesses on his armor. He grappled with her and threw her to the side as his breastplate fell to the ground. This gave Wang Yi just enough to time to dart into place behind him.

“Wuh- oagh!” Guan Ping exclaimed as the avenger shoved her hand into his pants and grabbed hold of his manhood. She reached up with her other hand and stroked his cheek.

“I see you weren’t compensating for anything with that big sword sword of yours…” Wang Yi drolly observed with a testing squeeze.

He chuckled and winced as she wrapped her fingers firmly around his considerable length and started to stroke him, “Heh, you got me.”

Yuanji got back up and put her hands on her hips with a determined smile, “Time to mete out your punishment!"

As if held hostage at… cross-bow point, Guan Ping hesitated to budge an inch. Wang Yi stroked and massaged his manhood to erection quickly enough before Yuanji strode over and shoved his pants down to his ankles, revealing the rock hard member in Yi’s grasp. Thick and dark, with powerful veins and a nice smooth head- it was altogether not displeasing to behold. 

Yuanji pulled apart his shirt, revealing a set of hard abs and a smooth chest. His skin was a nice tanned bronze next to Wang Yi's ghostly pale forearm. Unlike the average footsoldier or low-ranking general, this man was a distinguished specimen indeed. The disciplinarian was not immune to appreciating such a figure…

She bent over to his cock, kissing the wild-haired youth’s sensitive tip as Wang Yi held it out for her. Yuanji brushed her flaxen hair out of her face and began to bob up and down over Guan Ping’s shaft. With her other hand she began to twist and massage his length, urging it towards her lips as her comrade’s fingers wrapped tight around his base. He winced and grinned, “That’s… some technique!”

“Would you think to treat us to dinner after this?” Wang Yi whispered in his ear.

Yuanji pulled away from his manhood just long enough to add, “It’s only what a responsible man would do...” before she went back to sucking him off.

“S-sure thing.” He smiled wider, daring not to show any weakness. The wild-haired warrior couldn’t just allow them to have his way with him, so he resolved to fight back by reaching out and running his fingers through Yuanji’s fair blonde hair.

He wrapped a handful around his fingers and pulled her in, pressing the woman’s nose to his groin and making her let out an incomprehensible “Mpgh!”

Yuanji’s eyes widened as he forced her to deepthroat that ten inch tool. Tiny muffled moans and sighs escaped her lips with every push and pull and soon he was thrusting his hips with every movement, face-fucking the petite blonde.

Wang Yi looked over Guan Ping’s shoulder at her ‘rival’. She had to admit that it gave her just a little satisfaction to see that the other woman was barely able to handle sucking down his whole length. Though well versed in all the theory and techniques, Yuanji lacked practical experience...

Eventually the blonde had to pull away and tap on his thighs in protest. He relented and Wang Yuanji withdrew with a gasp for air. She had left his shaft soaking wet and tantalizingly hard.

“Too much for you to handle?” The youth asked.

“Forgive me…” Yuanji muttered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Wang Yi sighed and removed her hand from his cock, only to twist Guan Ping around by the shoulders and push him to the ground. She leaned forward, planting her hands on the ground and somersaulting over him until she landed on his chest, facing his feet. Guan Ping let out an "Oof!" as she momentarily pushed the air out of his lungs.

She planted her hands on his hips and dropped her head, completely taking him into her mouth. With his arms pinned beneath her, Guan Ping could no longer mount any resistance.

Wang Yi rose and fell on him like a hammer, rhythmically bouncing up and down his cock. She was going even faster than Guan Ping had been when he face-fucked her comrade… Each long drive down his length ended in a kiss on his base and each long pull back ended with a kiss on his very tip. In less than a second, his cock appeared and disappeared between Wang Yi's supple lips.

Yuanji ‘harrumphed’ as she sat on her knees beside the two and watched the older woman at work. Without breaking a stride, Wang Yi looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

“It is time to live up to my obligations.” The disciplinarian asserted, planting a hand on Guan Ping’s knee and bowing her head between his legs. She tilted her head, putting her ear against the ground... The wild-haired son of the God of War grit his teeth and closed one eye at the sudden addition to his sensations. Wang Yuanji had taken one of his balls into her mouth and was massaging the other, as if to coax their contents into her comrade’s eager mouth.

“Ugh! N-not like this…” Guan Ping tensed up, a throbbing vein bulging on the groin leading to his cock. Sensing his weakness, Wang Yi plunged her head all the way down, completely covering his length and lapping at his groin within her mouth. He gave out, pumping the first of many thick ropes of spunk into her mouth. Yuanji’s eyes widened as she felt his balls tighten up in her mouth and hand. Looking up, she could see his cock pulsing into her comrade's mouth.

Wang Yi narrowed her eyes, determined to take his load with dignity and perhaps, a bit of spite. A thick glob erupted out from her nose, causing Wang Yuanji’s eyes to blink in alarm for the sake of her companion.

It would take more than that, though- as hot streams of semen filled up the avenger’s mouth until it seeped out past her lips and down his length. It ran in trails down to his balls, where the blonde was quick to lap up each and every errant stream.

Wang Yi’s slender throat started sliding back as she swallowed his load. She had to or soon he'd overflow her mouth! It seemed like half a minute had passed by where the young man was helpless but to empty his balls into her until, finally, his orgasm receded and his muscles relaxed with an exhausted groan.

Wei’s avenging angel pulled her head up from him with a gasp as some excess dribbled down her jaw and along her pale throat. With a graceful swing of her legs, she got up off of his chest and stood. Wang Yuanji soon joined her and two stood over their defeated foe.

The two women looked up to see that the Wei army had now completely occupied the main camp. Blue banners raised high over every tower with the word 'Cao' emblazoned on them. Guo Jia, Jia Xu, Sima Yi, Cao Pi… they were all there, standing at the head of their respective regiments and gawking at the sight in front of them.

Wang Yi cleared her throat, softly coughed, and softly said, “I... defeated an officer?”

Yuanji gave a sigh and ran a hand through her matted blonde hair, "We have discovered the truth behind this battle..."

All of the men of Wei were speechless, even the strategists who had devised this lurid plan. They all looked to each other in silence and then started to slowly and awkwardly clap. It didn’t even evolve into a full blown applause before it was interrupted by the Shu general coming to behind the two women.

“Haah... whew.” Guan Ping wheezed, now suddenly standing again and holding his pants up, “I must withdraw and catch my breath."

Somehow his light jog seemed to dissuade everyone, even the mounted riders, from pursuing and capturing the fleeing officer. Wang Yuanji reached out a hand futilely, but didn’t take a step forward. If such a casual pace was all that was needed to escape being captured, one had to wonder what the whole point of him staying behind to cover Sun Shangxiang's escape was for. 

“I don't believe it!” The ever-sly and cocky Jia Xu exclaimed, uncharacteristically throwing his hands up into the air with praise, "It actually worked!"

Everyone looked at the turban'd strategist in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historically, Wang Yi is the only known woman of the Three Kingdoms period to have participated in battle. Plenty of them took up the sword to fight and kill on occasion but she is the only one to have done in a military capacity.
> 
> Dynasty Warriors is interesting for its inclusion of characters like Wang Yuanji and Zhang Chunhua. They have very limited roles in the novel, which gives many people impression that women had very limited roles in 3rd century China. In truth, the Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel was written in the 16th century at a time when very Neo-Confucian values were having a huge resurgence in popularity. Unfortunately, these values are very patriarchal.
> 
> As a result, the heroics of characters like Wang Yi are downplayed. No mention is made of her participation in any battle. Instead, we get fictionalized characters like Diaochan who are meant to represent an ideal Confucian waifu daughter who will sacrifice herself for the sake of filial piety. The closet we get to a female warrior in the novel is Lady Zhurong, the barbarian queen of the Nanman. I believe her inclusion is to provide a shocking savage counterpoint to the model set by women like Diaochan.
> 
> So it amuses me to think that Dynasty Warriors, in some ways, is more historically faithful to the period than even the famed Romance of the Three Kingdoms.


	2. Invasion of Wei - Zhen Ji, Cai Wenji, & Xin Xianying

With the Alliance vanguard led by Guan Ping and Sun Shangxiang defeated, Wei bought valuable time for the defense of their homeland. Of course, they owed everything to the efforts of Wang Yi and Wang Yuanji, who occupied the enemy flanks so that the main force could commit all of its strength to the center...

Nevertheless, Wei was still in a difficult position.. Walking through their newly captured camp, Wei's strategists were desperate to come up with a new plan...

“What can we do, given the situation?” The blonde strategist Guo Jia shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, “That was merely a reconnaissance force we defeated today… Tomorrow, we’ll be facing Liu Bei and Sun Quan with their entire armies to bear.”

“The men are talking about deserting.” Jia Xu stroked his goatee as he walked, his voice coarse and rugged, “They say this victory was a fluke.”

“Hmph. This is a vital defensive position.” The gaunt Sima Yi pet his whip pensively and mused aloud, “It would be a shame to lose it just because of a deficiency in morale.”

“Perhaps then we should liven the men's spirits?” Guo Jia suggested, “Ladies Zhen Ji and Cai Wenji are most famous for their beauty and inspirational song...”

Sima Yi stopped in his tracks, “You mean to use them like we used...?”

“You know Lady Zhen is Lord Cao Pi’s wife, right?” Jia Xu scratched himself behind his ear, “And Lady Cai was rescued by Lord Cao Cao.”

Before Guo Jia could answer, a woman's voice interrupted them them. “So?” Their eyes were all drawn to the fair figure of Zhang Chunhua standing in front of her, a light-haired woman bearing a soft motherly smile, “You didn’t hesitate to use Ladies Wang Yi and Wang Yuanji.”

“D-dear! You misunderstand-” Sima Yi began to protest, stumbling over to his wife before she lifted up one finger and froze him in place.

“I perfectly understand what you boys did.” She said, closing her eyes and smiling sweetly, “It was a brilliant plan.”

They all stood dumbfounded as she continued to explain, “The men will need their courage tomorrow… and this is a task best suited to those two.”

“But… Lords Cao Cao and Lord Cao Pi-” Jia Xu protested.

“Will have to be… distracted.” She interrupted again, "I will handle that detail myself."

“You mean to- …!” The strategists all exclaimed in unison.

“-cook for them my famous meatbuns, of course!” Chunhua folded her hands together in front of her chest, closing her eyes with a smile. All three of the advisors sighed in relief, Sima Yi most of all.

Wei Forward Camp, Nightfall

The braziers were lit, the wooden stage assembled and all the men of the army were put in formation around it. Not even the walls were manned, leaving the fortress alarmingly undefended. A strong wind made the Wei banners flutter and the fires crackle. The rookie Xin Xianying led a procession of serving ladies out into the mass of soldiers, each carrying a tray of ornate wine cups. Behind them, burly men carried giant black and brown jars of musou wine, and behind them were more ladies carrying boxes of meat buns.

“Make sure everyone gets their fill!” The rookie officer heading the procession ordered, “Don’t be shy, take all you want! Load up!”

She look quite out of place among such burly men and formal serving ladies in her short skirt and jacket, the lone antenna of hair on her head marking her indelibly as an adorable klutz! The recruit's cheerful demeanor was infectious as she marched through the ranks distributing food and wine. After they were good and liquored up, the auspicious figures of Zhen Ji and Cai Wenji appeared on the stage.

The men went wild as they strode out to the edge of the platform. Zhen Ji was in a splendid blue and violet dress, her legs clad in fishnet stockings quite prominently displayed with the way her dress had a slit cut on the side... She confidently held her flute in her fishnet gloved hands. Cai Wenji had a much less arrogant demeanor, instead taking tiny polite little steps befitting a lady. She wore a sleeveless dress and black stockings, with her long hair tied in loops at the end. Her dainty fingers cradled the harp against her breast.

"Honored soldiers of my husband and our Lord Cao Cao!" Zhen Ji thrust her hand out to the side, her voice rather strikingly authoritative, "You have fought well... but do not think that this celebration is meant to help you forget your woes!"

All those drunken delightful faces had so suddenly became drained of their color. Cai Wenji looked at the beauty with a bit of nervousness.

"Rather, think upon them long and hard!" She bellowed, "Think upon the battle to come! Know that it is only because you have come out of this battle alive today that we stand before you! -that your cups are overflowing and your bellies full!"

Only a few of the men came around to cheering again- the most diehard and suicidal of the troops. Cai Wenji cleared her throat and tried to offer her own form of inspiration, "It is as our master once said... Lift thy drink and sing thy song, for who knows if one's life is short or long?"

A few more soldiers throughout the crowd nodded and murmured support.

"We all need something to fight for!" Xin Xianying balled her hands into fists and stomped her foot in the middle of the crowd. Despite her aggressive posturing, she was just too cute to be fearsome! "You can't go into battle with any regret so... now's your chance to have fun and find that thing to fight for!"

She had only gotten half of the army on her side, but they were certainly enthusiastic supporters.

"My lady!" A corporal threw himself at Xin Xianying's feet and clutched at her ankle. She blinked, wide-eyed, "I don't want to perish with regrets! W-will you marry me!?"

"Eh!?" Xin Xianying's thick eyebrows rose up as high as they could go as she nervously smiled.

Standing at the top of the stage, Zhen Ji became incensed. Cai Wenji could sense what was broiling up in her mind... The future Queen of Wei didn't like to be upstaged by anyone, much less a younger woman and a rookie!

"Are you not struck by my beauty that you wish to devote yourself entirely to Wei!?" Zhen Ji asked, prompting Wenji to shimmy over and timidly pull at her sleeve, "Am I not inspiration enough?"

The army was still fawning over the recruit, but the older woman's ire had aroused some attention towards the stage... and one lone voice shouted in response, "Why don't you give us something to fight for, eh!?"

The woman's eye widened and she raised her palm up in the air for a superpowered slap that would send dozens of men flying... Cai Wenji winced, bracing herself for the violence... until Zhen Ji lowered her hand and quietly asked, "Who said that?"

A mass of soldiers suddenly parted, leaving a single corporal standing by himself. The bearded peasant groaned, looking quite ashamed of himself.

Zhen Ji sighed and sauntered to the edge of the platform, kneeling down and then taking a seat. Everyone gasped when she folded her legs and placed her hands over her lap, "Come forward."

He obeyed, as if a man condemned to the chopping block. The corporal approached her, standing at the base of the stage where her knees were about to his face.

"You're a scoundrel, aren't you?" Zhen Ji asked, "Well then, take my heel."

He hesitated for a moment before hurrying to remove her ornate shoe and holding it in his hands like it could break upon just looking at it. She lifted her leg up and rubbed her foot into his face, fishnet-covered toes rubbing across his mouth and cheek. “Will that suffice?” Zhen Ji taunted, “A slipper like that is worth a fortune… If you survive long enough to sell it, that is.”

Cai Wenji hurried up beside her and knelt down beside the woman, “Lady Zhen, perhaps-”

“I need something to fight for as well!” Another man declared.

Zhen Ji withdrew her foot from the corporal’s face like a snake coiling back to strike. With a shrug, she slipped off a bangle off her wrist and flung it at him. Within moments, the mass of soldiers started shouting and making all kinds of drunken demands for this article of clothing or that.

After flinging away her bracelet, kicking off her other heel, and throwing her headdress like a boomerang (that didn’t return), Zhen Ji stood at the edge of the platform and huffed at the latest man to demand an article from her, “I have nothing left to give but my body, boor!”

“Then give that!” Came the whole army’s response in unison.

Zhen Ji shifted her weight onto one foot and sighed, tapping her lips in thought. “Is that all?” She asked, arching an eyebrow, “You would rather want that than gold?”

“YES!” They roared.

“Well then…” The lady smiled, “Allow me to fulfill your every desire.”

Like a floodgate being opened, the Wei soldiers poured towards the stage.

Xin Xianying still had her own loyal followers surrounding her. She closed her eyes and smiled, “Is that really all it would take?”

The groupies surrounding her all nodded enthusiastically, their heads a blur of simultaneous motion.

“Well, in that case…” She smiled sweetly, “I guess since I can’t marry you all, I- eagh!” She was soon buried under the adoring avalanche of devoted fanboys.

In the rush towards the stage, Cai Wenji got separated from Zhen Ji and surrounded by a host of soldiers. They all looked at her expectantly.

“I… apologize.” She demurely bowed her head and closed her eyes, “I am but a poet- not a beauty like Lady Zhen or a maiden like Lady Xin. I have already been married thrice… what value is there in such a woman?”

All of the men surrounding her got down onto one knee and cried out in unison, “Bright candles are lit again from cinders and ruin! Cool spring water cleanses the jade that had sunk in the mire!”

Cai Wenji put her hands to her cheeks and blushed with a profoundly touched smile. She’d nearly forgotten those beautiful words she wrote all those years ago. What was once a desperate consolation to herself had now become the most romantic validation!

Their pants fell to their ankles in one simultaneous moment.

Center Stage

Zhen Ji’s legs dangled off the edge of the platform clad in fishnet stockings. A pair of men had her big toes in their mouths as they massaged her ankles and calves. Zhen Ji covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she haughtily laughed. Others reached out to massage her thighs or knees, their hands disappearing underneath her dress as she languidly stretched backwards.

Men clamored up the stage to her left and right and she grabbed two by the cock at her sides. They fell onto their backs beside her seat and Zhen Ji smiled as her gloved hands ran up and down their lengths.

“When I see something I want, I simply reach out and take it." She declared as they started to cum, shooting thick ropes high into the air… only to land back onto her wrist and hands. She threw her head back and laughed again. “Marvelous!”

More and more of her husband’s soldiers converged on her. From above, it might have looked like ants swarming a nice tasty sweet.

Hard cocks soon found themselves in each of her hands, wedged between each of her biceps and forearms, and under the crooks of her knees. The sounds of men moaning and exerting themselves became lost beneath the future queen’s laughter lording over them.

With a smug smile, Zhen Ji was showered in hot cum. Streams erupted across her thighs and biceps, laying heavy across her breasts, stomach, groin, cheeks, forehead, neck, nose, lips, and jaw. Beneath it all, she maintained that indomitable haughty grin, eyes full of fire and a face dripping in spunk.

Assembly Area

“Hey, hey, hey!” Xin Xianying giggled beneath a mass of manflesh, “No shoving! Everyone can get a turn if you just- eek!” A thick wad of hot cum splashed upon her cheek with such force that it blew her bangs out of her face, “Heeeyyy!”

“Sorry, ngh, not sorry.” Groaned the man standing over her as he furiously jerked himself off to the sight of her lovely smiling face. Once spent, he collapsed backwards with a dumb smile.

The rookie was on her hands and knees, her whole body rocking as a sergeant plowed into her from behind. She hadn’t disrobed much at all, her skirt providing more than enough ‘access.’ Her duster was simply tossed over her back and her jacket was the only article she had removed. With her white gloved fingers splayed out on the ground to stabilize herself, Xianying’s bare butt bounced back onto the tanned soldier’s hips until he let out a shout to the heavens and thrust as hard as he could. He emptied his balls into her tight pussy, excess dribbling down to the dirt.

With a contented sigh, he fell backwards and was pulled away by two soldiers. Xin Xianying looked over her shoulder at the zig-zagging bendy line behind her and wiggled her butt, showing off her cum-slathered pussy in the moonlight. “Whose next?” She said with a sunflower smile. The man directly behind her was already holding his cock hard, somehow walking with his knees as far apart as he could like a crab. He looked like he was trying to angle himself to take her from behind like all the rest… but with a groan, the soldier shimmied over to her side and finally let go of his cock as he angled it square at her nose.

“Y-you couldn’t wait?” She asked, blinking wide-eyed with an incredulous smile.

Bam! Another thick shot of adoration splayed upon her fair face. More helpings of hot cum followed, forcing her to close one eye. Xianying could only playfully giggle at her fans’ inability to contain themselves around her… that solitary antenna of hair bounced as she laughed.

Backstage

Cai Wenji was buried under a rough-looking man, her legs wrapped around his waist and her lips locked with his own. She laid in a bed of her own dress, more or less completely nude. The only thing that was left was her stockings dangling off of one ankle as it hooked with its pair over her lover’s butt. All the men with her were naked as well- old and young, brusque and effete. She had attracted all types, it seemed.

She hugged her partner tightly and nuzzled her chin into his shoulder. The poetess moaned with her cheeks flushed red, “I-I’m so happy! Let us make such wondrous melodies together everyone!”

Kissing her neck, the man in her embrace pushed himself as far as he could go and came hard, giving her every ounce of his adoration. Wenji closed her eyes and happily sighed, utterly content to receive such a blessing.

Having filled her womb, the man rolled off to the side and put his wrist up over his eyes as soon as Wenji unhooked her legs and let him escape. She rolled over and got onto her knees and soon enough- another true lover was there to join her.

He kissed her deeply and intertwined their fingers. Bending her arms and holding her wrists at her shoulders, Wenji and the lover held hands and kissed until he moaned beneath her lips and his cock started to jut out thick ropes of semen on its own, painting her pale navel, thighs, and the valley of her groin…

The man dreamily moaned and fell backwards, resting his butt onto his heels as their lips and hands parted. Wenji reached down and rubbed his cum into her belly with a blush on her cheeks and a smile of awe, “The truest pleasure is the one unbidden! Oh!”

Wenji was overcome in that moment with inspiration. She began to make an ode to these carnal exertions. Massaging his cum into her skin, Wenji closed her eyes and began to weave poetries on the spot, “So hot and heavy is a man’s essence! Everything that he is, concentrated and given form!”

Her third suitor maneuvered to stand before her and Wenji fluttered her eyelashes and smiled. She put her palms on her cheeks and craned her head forward as the man stroked himself with both hands.

“Am I the muse to this art most intense?” She went on with a sweet smile and a blush, “Am I as well the canvas upon which he will perform!?”

Despite the redness to her face, she closed her eyes and continued her ode, “Or perhaps it is an offering from my lover? With glee, this gift I shall receive!”

And receive she did. With a moan of exquisite pleasure, the man began to pour hot cum over Wenji’s pleasing smile and lovely features.

“All o’er my face he shall cover!” She continued as the ropes accumulated one after the other on her skin, dripping down in thick globs across her lips as she spoke, “What wondrous melodies we conceive!”

Wei Forward Camp, The Next Morning…

“Uguuuaaaaghh!” Xin Xianyang stretched her arms out and let out a mighty yawn.

With much of her body and clothes drenched, she squinted and rubbed her eyes as the morning sun blinded her. Wei soldiers were running around and preparing for battle all around her- the camp was a frenzy with activity.

“Guess the men are invigorated, huh?” She murmured to herself.

“Oh, she’s awake!” One of the nearby soldiers exclaimed. They rushed over to her and she was dogpiled once more. Thankfully, they didn’t seem to have it in them for another orgy…

“T-the battle!” She exclaimed, shaking her head and propelling herself up onto her feet, “There was going to be a battle! Someone get me my halberd!”

“Hahaha!” Roared the Wei general Zhu Ling as he pat her on the head, “After you went to sleep, the enemy launched a surprise raid since we were celebrating… but all the men got up to repel them!”

Xianying put her hands together and smiled.

“We wouldn’t dare let them get close enough to wake you!” One of the soldiers declared upon one knee, "The enemy general came within fifty paces of you but we held them off!"

She closed her eyes and giggled, “What a battle... I must have been knocked out pretty hard then, huh?”

Luoyang Castle

“You mean to say… Zhao Yun’s raiding party was defeated?” The famed Zhuge Liang, for once, looked alarmed. He cooled himself with his feather fan, “So it is true… Wei has some sort of new strategy that even I am unable to see through...” The sleeping dragon pondered this as he paced around the room, “Zhao Yun attempted to capture the enemy officers but their troops fought ferociously to protect them.”

“Who were they defending?” The youthful Lu Xun asked from his seat at the strategists’ table. A handsome boy, with intelligence far beyond his years.

“Ladies Zhen Ji, Cai Wenji, and a recruit named Xin Xianying.” The older strategist replied with a stroke of his beard, “General Guan Ping said he was defeated by two women as well…”

“Then… until we figure out the trick behind this new strategy, perhaps our only hope is to fight fire with fire?” Lu Xun suggested.

“Fire?” Zhuge Liang raised his eyebrows, “The winds are not ideal for setting their camps ablaze…”

“Uh, I meant that perhaps we should only field our own female officers against them.” The youth scratched his head as he replied, “-at least until we figure out what’s going on.”

Zhuge Liang blinked, “Why, yes, of course.” He cleared his throat, “That is precisely what I was thinking...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two was easy to plan but difficult to write.
> 
> Initially the ladies were going to play two songs. 'Farewell by the River Yi' which is an actual song composed by an assassin shortly before he embarked on a suicide mission. And Cao Cao's 'Short Song Style', composed on the night before Chi Bi/Red Cliffs. I was trying to convey Zhen Ji and Cai Wenji inspiring the soldiers with heroic tales and the like with a sort of 'live in the moment' message but it came across as too... formal for smut like this. Perhaps a bit too serious too. Hopefully the gag involving Zhen Ji's jealousy fits better!
> 
> Cai Wenji, historically, was kidnapped by barbarian raiders when all the chaos of the time period started to pick up steam. For something like a decade she spent her time among a nomadic tribe of sorta-Mongols. She was quite depressed, forced to bear two children from her kidnapper. The line “Bright candles are lit again from cinders and ruin! Cool spring water cleanses the jade that had sunk in the mire!” comes from a poem written from her POV about finally returning to China, though it was written much later- 'Eighteen Songs of a Nomad Flute.' Who paid a handsome ransom to organize her return? It was none other than Cao Cao. At the time he said the expense was to placate the spirits of her ancestors but I am not entirely convinced. There's no evidence that he ever lusted after her either (as he was known to have such appetites) ...so my theory is that he just took pity on the plight of a fellow poet. He provided her with a husband after her return and when the guy slipped up and committed a capital offense, Cai Wenji was able to plead on his behalf and save the man's life.


End file.
